Satomi Enju
Character Lore Satomi Enju, direct sister of Satomi Yune, and Satomi Firo, indirect sister of Satomi Jenny, and Satomi Sora and Satomi Rentaro. Daughter of Satomi Yurnero, a fearsome enforcer who is rumoured to have died from falling off Panau Casino waterfall, but those are just rumours, to Enju at least... It took years of searching to bring the truth forward into the light; Satomi Yurnero, cunning master of trickery, deception, survived that fall, and fled away from Panau, back into a civilian life, under a different name and leading a new way of life, alone with hardly anyone knowing if he is still alive anymore. "What now? I have all these leads pointing to him, and my family here, but I want dad!" she cried out to her brother Rentaro. "You forget those leads. Come home, and dad will soon follow, Enju" said Rentaro as he tossed the document containing Enju's leads into the campfire, watching them as they burned, curling crisp and turning to ash. Fast-forward three months of therapy, three painful months of fighting, outbreaks of family arguments that often occurred at the dinner table, at the cafe, in the park, in the hills, everywhere. Now the Satomi family divides itself of occupations and interests, only 3 Satomi's wish to keep the peace by now (Enju, Jenny, Sora), one wants to use the spirits to try and contact dad (Rentaro), one has followed in her father's footsteps and retired to civilian life (Yune), and one has gone against what she was told never to be, joining arms with criminals (Firo). Now the family stands facing itself on the warfronts, taking their differences against each other through the use of weapons this time, instead of fists and words. Every day Enju wakes up, puts on her goggles, (a dark memory by any other name) as she walks out into the cold each morning, sharpening her Katana, then wiping any blood off it's sides with a cloth, as she drinks her cidres, the sun rises to fill the world of light once more, cleansing her mind of her dreams, (which others would call nightmares) waiting for Summer to come around and give her the warmth she wanted from her father... The Squad Enju's squad consists of all Peacekeepers and Enforcers on her frequency, this squad acts on the orders of the highest ranks around of their respectable factions. This squad has been actively engaging in the demilitarisation of Vehicle Parts Warehouse (soon after several large skirmishes broke out). She makes sure that her squad is trained and ready to actively defend both each-other and the civilians of Panau, often utilising any military equipment they can get their hands upon, mostly including miniguns to provide support where possible. Her work within the Peacekeepers Enju has been known to bring up the Peacekeepers up to the point of which they can now go toe-to-toe with factions during small skirmishes, this has been accomplished through extensive training and re-training exercises, in addition to the re-armament of her troops. As a quote: "actually made PKs something more than a laughable pile of scrap not too different from ular boys" ''-Krpajda'' As the Peacekeepers have become more organised and prepared, their access to armed attack vehicles has also been increased, now, under her guidance, the Peacekeepers have become a force to be recognised, especially by bank robbers and rebel attackers (pilots included). External Relations Her inter-faction relations are spread thin between all rebel factions, however she does keep close contact with Enforcers, several of whom work within the squad and alongside the Peacekeepers, they often share their personal resources in return for protection of said resources. (WiP) Will come back to work on this more over time. Category:Player Lore